


“Merry Chrysler”

by Body_Inspector



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, You and Felix are just being gen z together, gen z felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Body_Inspector/pseuds/Body_Inspector
Summary: A bunch of one shots of female y/n and Felix doing gen z cute shit together because you know this boy isGiving myself points for reality because I’m an Aussie, 19 year old, girl??
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	“Merry Chrysler”

Chapter 1

You sigh as you lie in bed watching your boyfriend and his band mates mess around on a special Christmas vlive. It kinda sucked knowing that he wouldn’t be able to come back again this year but you understood. With everything that had happened in the absolute shit year that is 2020 it probably wasn’t worth the time, money or effort it would take to get him into and out of Australia again, especially with the new out break in Sydney. Just in time for new year! Well at least the presents had been sent and received all right this year unlike last when Australia Post lost the box before it had even lost the country. You smiled as the boys waved goodbye and turned off the live, a few seconds later your phone buzzed with an incoming FaceTime. 

“Hey! Merry Christmas babe!” Felix’s smiling face greeted you from the screen, loud shouts of hellos and hi’s raining out from the back ground. 

“Merry Christmas lix!” Unable to stop your face from splitting into a huge grin. “And you guys!” You huff when whines echo through the speaker from the other members. 

“Ignore them, they’re being whiny”, a fond roll of his eyes. “How’d everything go last night? I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there” 

“Oh you know it was different from the normal but at least I got too see most people and you know actually make it over the boarder.” You chuckle. Every year your mums family has a huge party (its the extended rellos too and your nan is 1 of 11) on Christmas Eve, Felix has never got to go because he normally only flys in the day before, if he can come home at all, and it’s still a bit of a drive from Sydney to Canberra, so you do Christmas with your respected families and then New Year’s Eve with everyone. It’s a system that has worked quite well. However everything was called into question this year due to the Sydney out break and you being from Victoria, the likelihood of the boarders closing again was high. 

“Did you guys still do the boot toss and everything?” Felix asks, looking genuinely concerned about a family game, of throwing a gumboot across a parking lot to see who would win. 

“Yeah we still got to do all that, but enough about me, what about you guys? How’s Christmas been so far, honestly?” You had talked enough about yourself.

“Yeah okay, bummed about not being able to come back this year, hyung especially, he really wanted to see his siblings” Felix confessed looking a little sad. You quickly decided to ask about his gifts and if he liked them which spiralled quite nicely into a long convocation. What was supposed to be an half hour chat, because that’s all the time he had, because an hour and a half with you managing to talk to the rest of the boys (with some help) and learn some new Korean too, you where learning but not at all quickly. 

Soon the manager was calling for him and your mum was calling for you,  
“Well I guess we better go then, say hi to your mum for me and that I’m sorry for taking you away from family Christmas.” He said 

“Yeah we don’t need your manager to hate me more, hey Lix? When’s your next day off?” You ask 

“Hmm sunday why?” 

“Do you think you could set some time aside to bake with me?” It was something you like to do get the same recipe and bake the same thing when you weren’t in the same country, made you feel like you where closer then you actually are.

“Yeah baby I think I can do that if you can find a recipe?” He smiled softly at you, a white moment passing before you hear someone scream “AMERRY CRYSLER” in the back ground which prompts the obvious response of “its chrismun” from both you and Felix. 

When you finally managed to end the call you stare up at your celling, a small smile on your face, he might not be here but you Christmas just got 100% better. Even more so when it turns out your mum was hiding the presents Felix got you via his request, if you cried while opening them that’s not for him to know. 

(But your mum did film you opening them and send the video of your happy tears too him)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright YALL merry Christmas and it always makes me think of this vine, this turned out much more fluffy then I thought but everything that I wrote about is true including the gumboot toss, WHICH I should tell you I thought was like an Aussie thing but apparently it’s just a my family thing, we have a trophy and all


End file.
